


Withstanding our Intangible Notior

by BadBoiRiRi



Category: Drake (Musician) RPF, Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Boston Pride, Love, M/M, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadBoiRiRi/pseuds/BadBoiRiRi
Summary: The fic nobody asked for but still got.☺





	Withstanding our Intangible Notior

September 8, TD Garden Boston, MA, 6:30pm

 

 

 

He wasn't even out there on the stage yet he could feel it, the raw, unfiltered, pandemonious, energy of that of this extensive Boston crowd. He could feel it coursing through every part of his body, adrenaline pumping. It was 30 minutes until showtime and he just couldn't wait to go out on that stage and cut up for the culture. 

 

Lounging on the sofa that was inside his make shift dressing room, he decided to do some preshow stretches, nothing too serious, just something to get his blood pumping and hype him up a notch. Since his dressing room was close to the stage, he couldn't hear much over the roaring of the crowd, save for a few mumbled voices of the stage crew here and there as they passed by the door. So when he was bent over, stretching his arms down toward his feet with his back towards the door, he hadn't noticed when the door opened, or when someone walked in. It wasn't until that instance he stood up straight and glanced at the mirror, that he saw him. 

 

His facial expression shifted from bleary to jubilant real quick. Eyes gleaming with excitement, huge grin on his face. He couldn't get to the man fast enough, nearly knocking him over while giving him the biggest hug ever. He hadn't seen his beau in over 2 weeks, and the separation was insane. Managing to close the door behind them Meek gathered all of Aubrey into him so that both his legs wrapped tightly around his back and gave him a very passionate kiss. 

 

It felt like a long time coming for the both of them really. "Oh my god, baby you have no idea how much I've been missing you," said Aubrey as the kiss ended, peering down into Meeks mocha colored eyes. "I know baby I just thought I'd surprise you besides it's only been two weeks," Meek said with a laugh smiling. Eyes never leaving Aubrey's.  
"Exactly Rameek, two weeks is too damn long, I'm glad you're back though,"Aubrey said in glee. "You know I had to handle some business with the label baby, I'm sorry. I know I promised to travel with you for the whole entire tour, but I'm here now and that's what I plan to do." Meek said smiling when seeing Aubrey smile. "Good." Aubrey said, leaning his forehead against Meek's. A feeling of contentment settled upon them. 

 

Walking towards the sofa, Meek set Aubrey down. Reaching in his carry-on bag that was hanging on his shoulder he pulled out a bouquet of assorted flowers. "I almost forgot, to make up for the time that I was away will you accept these as a form of apology?" he asked Aubrey, who took them with pleasure. "You showing up was enough." Aubrey replied, putting the flowers in a vase that just so happened to be lying around on the nearby table. 

 

He pulled Meek down so that he was sitting on the sofa. "Don't forget your performing with me tonight," Aubrey informed him, sliding over so that he was side-by-side to Meek, reaching for his hand to intertwine their fingers.  
He truly missed this, these little moment they shared together, the contact, the feeling of being loved. He especially missed them when Meek got locked up not too long ago. It really damped his spirits greatly. The feeling of going to bed and not waking up to the one you love was a very depressing one. 

 

That's why the cherish every moment they have together. Sure he had to figure out a way to cope with it, he had to for the sake of his music career. 

 

See, while the media thought they were still beefing (which was mainly a publicity stunt that both their labels wanted them to do in order to promote them) on the outside, behind the scenes it was the exact opposite.  
And tonight they will show that to their public, or at least prove that their back on again. Meek sighs. He knows that these past couple of months have been hard for the both of them, but there's no use in worrying about the past. He's here with his Aubrey, and they're living their best lives right now and that's all that matters. 

 

He drapes an arm around Aubrey, and pulls him clothes, so that his head is pressed to his chest. He places a chaste kiss to his forehead then says,"You know I wouldn't miss this for anything baby." 

 

"But um," Meek begins clearing his throat, "Since I'm a special guest tonight, does that mean I get a special, private show tonight," he said leaning down to lick a trail from the back of Aubrey's neck to his ear. Aubrey giggling a little at the sensation of his neck being invaded by Meeks tongue, was about to give a seductive reply when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He had completely lost track of time. He quickly got up to answer the door. 

 

It was one of the stage crew telling him him that he was on in 12 minutes, and that he needed to do an equipment rehearsal. So he quickly jog over to Meek who stood and gave him a quick hug and kiss. "Good luck babe." "Thanks baby see you on stage," Aubrey said with a smile as he exited the room.


End file.
